Food and beverage
Since the film is released, Hasbro released a line Pippi & Equestria Girls Food & beverage merchandise. Frito-Lay Lay's and Toddy hosted a sweepstakes that you can win $5,000 dollars plus exclusive Pippi & Equestria Girls figure wearing 3-D glasses, and a exclusive phone case with a Pippi & Equestria Girls pattern. Nestlé Nestlé Ice Creams released 2 limited time flavors to promote the movie. The two flavors are Pippi Frozen Cream (Vanilla flavor) and Pinkie Pie Classy Strawberry (Strawberry flavor). In addition to that, Nestlé Ice Creams also hosted a sweepstakes where you can win tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include a Nintendo Switch, a exclusive clock with Pippi and Pinkie Pie, $25,000 dollars, and a vacation to Sweden. Nescafé Nescafé released a collection of mugs based on the film. Kraft Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Doritos Doritos did an promotion with an chance of 25 million dollars, and a trip to Stockholm, Sweden. Pizza Hut Pizza Hut released a limited-time "Combo Pippi" which includes a pizza, cheese, a drink and a sundae. Also, released free P&EQG character-themed masks with the purchase of any menu. The Coca-Cola Company Coca-Cola released a limited edition bottle with Pippi Longstocking and Pinkie Pie in the cover. P&EQG drinks The Coca-Cola Company launched a line of soft drinks based on the characters: *"Pippi Berry Blue" *"Twilight Raspberry" *"Rainbow Dash Wildberry" *"Applejack Apple" *"Rarity Lemon" *"Babs Seed Orange" *"Pinkie Pie Strawberry" *"Applebloom Green Apple" *"Sweetie Belle Bubble Gum" *"Scootaloo Watermelon" *"Diamond Tiara Strawberry Jam" *"Silver Spoon Tutti-Fruitti" *"Flash Sentry Grape" *"Sunset Shimmer Pineapple" *"Sugarcoat Toasted Marshmallow" *"Tommy Peach" *"Annika Orange Sherbet" *"Cherry Cheesecake Very Cherry" *"Lemon Pie Lemon Lime" *"Cotton Candy Ann Cotton Candy" *"Braeburn Sour Apple" *"Twisty Licorice Sour Cherry" Chupa Chups Chupa Chups released a line of Pippi & Equestria Girls-themed lollipops. Each characters have flavors inside it: * Twilight Berry Blue * Rainbow Dash Blueberry * Pinkie Pie Bubble Gum * Rarity Buttered Popcorn * Applejack Red Apple * Fluttershy Cantaloupe * Princess Celestia Cappuccino * Flash Sentry Caramel Corn * Sunset Shimmer Chili Mango * Starlight Glimmer Chocolate Pudding * Applebloom Green Apple * Scootaloo Cinnamon * Sweetie Belle Coconut * Cotton Candy Ann Cotton Candy * Babs Seed Crushed Pineapple * Silver Spoon French Vanilla * Diamond Tiara Island Punch * Mash Buttons Juicy Pear * Trixie Lulamoon Kiwi * Limelight Delight Lemon Drop * Lemon Pie Lemon Lime * Twisty Licorice Licorice * Sugarcoat Mango * Spitfire Margarita * Soarin Mixed Berry Smoothie * Surprise Orange Sherbet * Blaze Peach * Derpy Hooves Pina Colada * Plum Puddin Plum * Adagio Dazzle Pomegranate * Aria Blaze Raspberry * Sonata Dusk Sizzling Cinnamon * Pippi Sour Cherry * Tommy Strawberry Cheesecake * Annika Strawberry Daiquiri * Peach Blossom Strawberry Jam * MarshE Mallow Toasted Marshmallow * Jungle Heart Top Banana * Caramel Corn Tutti-Fruitti * Cherry Cheesecake Very Cherry * Angel Cake Watermelon * Coconut Muffin Wild Blackberry AstraZeneca AstraZeneca released a line of Lik-m-aid Fun Dip based on the characters: *"Pippi Cherry" *"Twilight Sizzling Cinnamon" *"Rainbow Dash Juicy Pear" *"Applejack Green Apple" *"Rarity Lemon" *"Babs Seed Pineapple" *"Pinkie Pie Strawberry" *"Applebloom Tangerine" PEZ PEZ released three dispensers, these includes Pippi Longstocking, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack. McDonald's McDonald's released a Happy meal promotion which includes ten toys (Pippi Longstocking, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Fluttershy) and a activity box.